


Santa and Chocolate

by maggie2mw



Series: Growing Old [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie2mw/pseuds/maggie2mw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the family. McCoy is not happy with the arrangement, not at all...</p>
<p>Many years after the 5YM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2009 Christmas Ficlets

“Dammit Mandy, I’m a Doctor –”

“Not a white beard big tummy Santa? I know Uncle Lenny, but you know the Children loved yours best. Besides, Father does not approve of Uncle Scotty handing out liquor centred chocolate to the young ones.”

Amanda, otherwise known as Mandy, gave a last tug at the red coat and straightened up to inspect her handwork. “Now let’s give this a go, Uncle Lenny, Ho ho ho.”

McCoy grumbled.

“Now Dad, don’t be grumpy, or I will tell that you saved this beard all last month just for today.” A fluffy hat was added to the head.

“You won’t dare Jo!” McCoy glared at his daughter, no longer a girl but a mature lady. Who had an even sharper glare to match her dad’s.

McCoy deflated, but still mumbled. “I still say Jim has better shape and attitude for this kind of merriment.”

“Oh no, remember three years ago? Dad spent the entire time trying to sneak chocolates into Father’s tea…”


End file.
